Bishop
, otherwise known as the or known by his true name was one of the Checkmate Four. He was of the Insect Class of the Fangire Race. History The Bishop is the human form of the Swallowtail Fangire whose task as member of the Checkmate Four is to oversee the progress of all Fangires and their moral conduct, deeming those who are traitors to their aboslute laws such as having relations with humans. The Bishop can shoot blue flames from his hand while in human form. In his Fangire form he can exhale the cloud of explosive scale powder and teleport by dissolving into it. In 1986, as the previous King's right hand, he oversees Taiga Nobori's development while not leaving Castle Doran to carry out his mission, even reporting to the King of Maya's actions. In 2008, he appears before Mio Suzuki to have her embrace her destiny as the new Queen before searching for Taiga to complete the Checkmate Four prior to the Rook's demise, deeming Taiga as a better King than the last one. However, since learning that Kiva is Wataru Kurenai, the Bishop feels that he would cause another disruption in the Fangire hierarchy as his father had in the past. His fears come true when Mio attempts to kill Taiga so Wataru could be the new King. After proudly admitting that he had to kill her for it, letting Wataru believe he was responsible in order to rid their kind of him, the Bishop is forced to run for his life from a furious Taiga when Taiga tries to kill him. The Bishop then sees Taiga unfit to bear the title of King and he swears to make him pay for turning on him by gathering a massive amount of Life Energy to set up a takeover. He resurrected an army of Fangires to gather Life Energy in order to resurrect the previous King to take Taiga's place, using his own soul after a mortal wound from Rising Ixa to become one with the previous King. Kamen Rider Decade World of Kiva In the World of Kiva, Bishop aids the Beetle Fangire when he regains his title as king, until he is shattered by Decade's Dimension Slash. World of the Rider War The Swallowtail Fangire was among four Fangires who were part of a gathering of monsters which were revived by Super Apollo Geist in the World of the Rider War through a surplus of Life Energy which he had gained during his wedding to the Fangire Queen. These four Fangires were combined to create a copy of the strongest Fangire from the World of Kiva, Beetle Fangire. This Beetle Fangire is later destroyed by Kuuga's Mighty Kick. Statistics *'Height': 245cm *'Weight': 95kg Behind the scenes Portrayal The Bishop is portrayed by . He previously portrayed the Douji in Kamen Rider Hibiki ''and later guest starred in ''Kamen Rider Wizard as Naito in episode 30 and 31. In the Korean dub of Kamen Rider Kiva (가면라이더 키바), Bishop is voiced by Jang Min-hyeok (장민혁). Notes * In Kamen Rider Kiva: Final Stage, there is a Swallowtail Fangire that become the Neo Bishop. It is unknown whether Neo Bishop is the revived original Bishop or a different individual. Appearances Category:Deceased Category:Fangire Category:Villains Category:Butterfly Monsters Category:Generals Category:Kiva Characters